


Inks

by RhineGold



Series: Consanguinity [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A further exploration of the properties and possibilities of squid ink. Peter Pan never fails, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so repetitive, so short, and similar to the first one in this series. But it was written so here it is.

It’s criminal how easy it is, in the end.

He finds him just where the Shadow said he’d be, standing stone-still, hands raised in a gesture of supplication. He cannot see him from the angle he is trapped at, but he must sense him because his expression changes from morose contemplation to wariness.

"Bae?" He calls quietly, and the fragile hope in that tone is too priceless not to shatter.

"Hello, laddie," He murmurs, stepping closer.

The effect those words have create a delicious tableau - Rumpelstiltskin’s face shifts from fright to disappointment to rage to a wooden sort of mask that is too tight around the edges. Fortunately, Peter Pan is quite adept at prising into things and finding their true worth.

"You’re dangerous to me, laddie." He says, stepping closer and keeping his voice low. "I can’t let a creature like you keep running unchecked through my forests, now can I?"

"So kill me," He spits, and the voice is low and venomous. Delightful.

"Oh, I’ve got better plans for you, dear-heart. I’m going to use you to turn against your precious Baelfire, the Savior, and their motley bunch. The looks on their faces when they realize you’ve played them all for fools, led them right into my trap, will be marvelous."

"And what makes you think I’d ever help you?"

With that, he finally steps into view before him, hands crossed behind his back to give himself a puffed, almost militaristic appearance. “Because, laddie… It seems your Shadow is just as short-sighted as the rest of you.”

And now those brown eyes widen in full-blown fear. “No…” He breathes out, the magic rippling as he struggles furiously against the ink’s solid hold.

"Oh, yes," He replies, bringing the dagger round to the front, petting one palm lovingly across the hilt. "…They’ve spelled your name wrong, dear-heart. Ah, well. I guess you still know who it’s meant to own."

The last vestiges of the ink’s magic fade away into nothingness, leaving a sagging, gasping man in their wake. He crouches forward, hands on his knees, working his throat in an effort not to vomit. He can feel the boy’s hands on his dagger, feel it singing under that spell.

"Now, then, my dear, how shall we begin?" He raises a finger in an exaggerated gesture of discovery, "Ah, I know!" His expression is cruel as he lifts the dagger between them, prodding the tip lightly against the other man’s breastbone. "Let’s start by having you kneel."


End file.
